Panique sur Londres
by Glasgow
Summary: Alors que plusieurs explosions secouent Londres, John et Greg font leur travail malgré les incertitudes. Greg/John.


Centième fic que voici :) Je ne pensais pas y arriver un jour. Bref, pour cette fic, j'ai feuilleté il y a quelque temps un vieux magazine qui revenait sur les attentats de Londres en 2005 (ça peut être utile d'avoir une grand-mère qui ne jette rien^^) et j'ai eu l'idée de ceci. Avec bien sûr la présence de mon couple préféré ;) Le sujet m'apparaissait intéressant mais s'est avéré finalement un peu plus délicat que prévu à traiter. J'espère néanmoins ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, John était assis dans son fauteuil, mordant avec appétit dans son toast, une tasse de thé fumante posée prés de lui sur l'accoudoir. Il avait encore une heure avant de se rendre à l'hôpital pour prendre son service et entendait bien en profiter. Il repensait sans cesse à ce que son compagnon lui avait dit au moment de se séparer un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. "Je patienterai le temps que tu voudras." Le médecin savait l'effort que cela représentait pour Greg et se sentait comblé pour cette preuve d'amour de la part de son compagnon. D'autant que depuis quelque temps ils s'affrontaient quasi quotidiennement concernant le fait d'assumer enfin ou non cette relation qui les unissait depuis près d'un an. Lestrade se sentait prêt pour cela, estimait de surcroit que ce serait bénéfique pour eux, qu'ils pourraient même envisager ensuite s'installer ensemble. John pour sa part hésitait. Bien sûr il était amoureux et voulait faire sa vie avec cet homme mais il y avait Sherlock. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne se sente trahi par cette relation, pire qu'il ne craigne être abandonné. Veiller sur le détective était un rôle que le blond n'avait pas prévu, mais dont il n'envisageait plus se passer désormais. Or mener une vie de moine, ou presque, pour être disponible à tout moment pour le détective faisait parti de ce drôle d'arrangement qui régissait la vie des colocataires de Baker Street.

Greg aimait Sherlock mais avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter de passer en second, d'où les disputes. Aucune n'avait jamais conduit à envisager une séparation, mais elles leur pourrissaient tout de même sacrément la vie. Jusqu'à ce matin, où Greg avait eu cette magnifique réaction. Ainsi John bénéficiait d'un sursis, même si tôt ou tard il savait qu'il devrait prendre une décision radicale et décevoir du même coup l'une des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Mais pour l'instant il avait encore du répit, ce dont il était satisfait. Parce qu'il était amoureux, et heureux plus que jamais.

Soupirant, il tourna la tête vers la cuisine où Sherlock s'affairait à une quelconque expérience de son cru. Avec le temps Watson avait appris à ne plus s'en formaliser, acceptant sans broncher les doits dans le frigo, les yeux dans le micro-ondes et même les testicules dans le congélateur. C'était Sherlock après tout, il n'avait pas la notion de ce qui se faisait ou pas. Les seules fois où le médecin s'inquiétait c'était lorsqu'il manipulait des produits chimiques et/ou son bec bunsen, comme c'était le cas ce matin. Après tout, aussi doué soit le cadet, un mauvais mélange, une seconde d'inattention et c'était l'accident.

« Sherlock, tu ne veux pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

- Pitoyable tentative pour me détourner d'un travail essentiel, marmonna le logicien sans même quitter du regard la fiole qu'il remuait lentement.

- Essentiel, tu parles. Quand tu feras tout sauter faudra pas venir te plaindre.

- Aucun risque. En cas d'explosion aucun de nous deux n'y survivra. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, comme toujours je sais ce que je fais. »

John secoua la tête d'un geste las. Il se sentait fatigué et il n'était même pas neuf heures… Afin de se changer les idées, il sortit son portable de sa poche et rédigea un sms à son compagnon. Rien d'important, il voulait juste lui dire une fois de plus combien il l'aimait. Après tout c'était quelque chose qu'on ne disait jamais assez. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu envoyer le texto, le bruit sourd d'une déflagration raisonna tandis que tout l'appartement tremblait sur ses fondations. Le portable tomba sur le tapis tandis que son propriétaire se levait d'un bond.

« Sherlock ! Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fichu ?

- Moi ? Rien. Ça vient de l'extérieur. »

Mais John en était arrivé au même moment à cette conclusion et tous deux se dirigèrent tel un même homme vers la fenêtre, que Sherlock ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Dehors c'était l'apocalypse, ou presque. De la fumée sombre s'élevait vers le ciel à quelques rues de là tandis que raisonnaient un peu partout des hurlements, des alarmes de voitures et au loin déjà les sirènes des camions de secours. Quelques personnes en contrebas courraient dans tous les sens, semblant tout bonnement apeurés.

« Une bombe, souffla Sherlock, ayant l'impression d'être de retour sept ans plus tôt, à l'été 2005.

- Moriarty ? s'enquit l'aîné par pur réflexe.

- Impossible. Il est en France, j'ai reçu ces derniers jours des mails de sa part dans lesquels il me parlait de ses visites de Paris. Lui et Moran semblent s'y plaire.

- Il peut mentir.

- Non, ce n'est pas son genre. »

Le médecin pesa ces mots quelques instants, puis estima que ce n'était pas bien important finalement.

« J'y vais, dit-il finalement en se détournant du spectacle affligeant.

- Tu vas où ?

- Là-bas, reprit John avec un geste vague de la main tout en ramassant son téléphone. Je suis médecin, je peux aider.

- John, tu… D'accord, je viens avec toi.

- Inutile. Ce n'est pas ton travail, s'écria le blond depuis les escaliers tout en remerciant le ciel que Mrs. Hudson ait justement quitté la ville pour quelques jours, au moins elle était en sécurité.

- Je pourrais essayer de savoir qui est le responsable. »

Et alors que les deux hommes rejoignaient la rue, John composa nerveusement le numéro de Lestrade. Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il aille bien, après il aurait la tête toute entière à ce qu'il faisait. Mais au lieu de la tonalité attendue, seule une voix féminine se fit entendre, annonçant platement la saturation des lignes.

« Eh merde ! » grogna John.

Pourtant comme il l'avait dit, si c'était aussi moche que cela en avait l'air alors il pourrait être utile. Garder la tête froide malgré l'inquiétude était essentiel.

ooOoo

Tandis que son ordinateur s'allumait lentement, trop lentement à son goût – mais sa dernière demande de matériel informatique pour tout le service avait été rejeté une nouvelle fois – Greg savourait son café. Une larme de lait, deux sucres, un délice. Il avait promis à son médecin lors de son dernier check-up de réduire son taux de caféine histoire de résister un peu plus longtemps au stress qui le rongeait lentement, mais le café du matin était un rituel auquel il n'était parvenu à renoncer, de même que le verre du soir. Quitte à mourir un jour autant se faire plaisir. Et puis le reste de la journée il faisait un peu attention, ayant même appris à manger un peu plus sainement, il s'était même remis au sport. Quelques années plus tôt il aurait été impensable qu'il songe à de tels sacrifices, mais depuis John il avait une raison de prendre un peu soin de lui, de ne pas se tuer à petit feu en travaillant comme un malade.

Et pourtant leur vie à deux n'était pas facile tous les jours. Jusqu'à récemment il avait cru que John ne l'aimait pas vraiment, ne voulait pas s'attacher. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il en était réellement. Sherlock. Toujours Sherlock. Et Greg ne lui en voulait même pas. Au contraire, il était ravi que le détective ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Tant pis si cela empiétait sur la vie privée du policier. Alors celui-ci jouait le jeu, ne venant à Baker Street que la nuit, repartant avant que Sherlock ne se lève, acceptant les visites toujours trop courtes de John à son propre appartement. C'était ainsi. Longtemps il avait eu du mal avec tout ça, estimant n'avoir plus l'âge pour toutes ces cachotteries, ces parties de cache-cache à grande échelle. Plus d'une fois il avait envisagé d'en rester là, cessant cette relation qui n'aurait pu être plus compliquée. Mais une fois encore John en valait la peine.

Ce matin, avant de quitter Baker Street en catimini, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un dernier baiser sur le pas de la porte, il le lui avait dit. Il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Le médecin méritait bien quelques sacrifices, alors un de plus ou de moins… Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à le regretter.

Sortant son portable de la poche de sa veste, il s'apprêtait à rédiger un sms à son compagnon lorsque le sergent Donovan entra dans la pièce.

« Inspecteur, notre témoin a enfin été localisée. Il est dans un centre de désintox dans le West End.

- Il était temps ! dit-il en empochant son téléphone à contrecœur. Prévenez le central, on y va immédiatement. Il ne faudrait pas le laisser nous filer entre les pattes encore une fois. »

Se levant il termina son café d'un trait et sortit son arme d'un tiroir de son bureau, s'assurant inutilement qu'il était chargé. Il s'apprêtait à enfiler son manteau quand l'enfer se déchaîna. Une énorme explosion raisonna en contrebas tandis que les vitres de la pièce, et de tout le bâtiment en fait, volaient en éclats. Instinctivement, le policier se jeta à terre alors qu'une peur indicible se répandait en lui. Il était dans la rue en 2005, à quelques pas du métro sur Edgware Road. Il avait senti la fumée, la peur, il avait vu les corps… Il en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Inconsciemment à cet instant il était de retour tout droit ce jour-là.

Ce n'était pas bon, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il refusait de vivre ça une seconde fois. Pourtant, comme il était entraîné à le faire, et comme il avait été obligé de le faire bien souvent, passé le choc initial il se força à se reprendre. Il devait faire son devoir, il savait combien il serait utile dans un moment pareil. Et tant pis pour ce putain de témoin que ses hommes cherchaient depuis des jours. On attaquait sa ville, les priorités avaient changé désormais.

Il se relevait, plus déterminé que jamais, au moment où Donovan, les nerfs manifestement à fleur de peau, entrait dans la pièce.

« Inspecteur, vous allez bien ? s'enquit-elle vivement.

- Oui, ça va. Et vous ?

- Pas de bobo de mon côté. Inspecteur, vous saignez », reprit-elle en indiquant son front.

Portant la main à l'endroit indiqué, Lestrade rencontra effectivement du sang. Mais il avait à peine mal, probablement juste une petite entaille dû à l'un des morceaux de verres qui avaient volé partout autour de lui.

« Je vais bien, la rassura-t-elle. Vous allez faire le tour des étages, voir s'il y a des blessés, faire sortir tout le monde. »

Au loin il entendait déjà les premières sirènes des véhicules de secours, ainsi ils n'étaient pas seuls, c'était rassurant pour le coup.

« Il y en a eu une autre, dit tout à coup la jeune femme.

- Quoi ?

- Une bombe. Juste avant celle-ci. Je venais de l'apprendre au moment où… à la station de métro de Baker Street.

- Baker Street ? »

A ce nom, Lestrade sentit la tête lui tourner. John ! John devait aller travailler et lorsqu'il circulait sans Sherlock il prenait le métro la plupart du temps. Il devait savoir ! Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour composer le numéro du médecin, mais comme il aurait pu s'en douter l'appel échoua. Ah c'était beau la technologie.

« Prenez une radio, lança-t-il à Donovan alors qu'elle ressortait. On ne fera rien avec ces foutus téléphones. »

Une fois seul il essuya sommairement son front, qui apparemment ne saignait déjà plus, et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à la situation. Plusieurs déflagrations sous-entendaient une attaque coordonnée, d'autres explosions n'étaient pas à exclure et le plan parfait serait qu'elles aient lieux à l'endroit même où les secours intervenaient. Il se refusait pourtant à songer à une telle chose. Envisager le pire était le meilleur moyen pour céder à la panique, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Quittant la sécurité toute relative de son bureau il fila vers la cage d'escalier. Se faisant, il eut une pensée pour John, souhaitant de toute son âme qu'il aille bien. S'il avait écouté son cœur il aurait tout planté là pour filer à Baker Street, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, il devait faire son devoir, sauver des vies peut-être… John ne voudrait certainement pas être perçu comme une excuse.

Arrivant dans la rue, immédiatement une odeur de fumée et de poussière le prit à la gorge, le faisant tousser. Il lui semblait avoir atterri en enfer. Le bâtiment était salement touché, signe que c'était bien le commissariat qui était visé. Des voitures avaient été soufflées dans toute la rue, et partout il y avait des blessés gémissants, agonisants parfois. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur place, s'affairant aussi efficacement qu'ils le pouvaient. Greg remarqua alors des traînées d'un sang sombre qui imprégnait la poussière à même le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivait ici, sur le sol anglais, en plein Londres, au beau milieu de la population civile. C'était inconcevable. A croire que plus personne n'avait le respect de rien.

Il avisa alors un pompier qui semblait donner les ordres et alla se présenter.

« Commandant Cunningham, lança celui-ci avec gravité. Le bâtiment est bien abîmé mais il n'y a pas de risque d'effondrement. J'ai envoyé des hommes dans les étages pour évacuer les éventuels blessés. Le pire a eu lieu au rez-de-chaussée. Les blessés les plus graves sont déjà partis à l'hôpital.

- Il paraît qu'il y a eu d'autres explosions.

- Un autre kamikaze comme ici Baker Street, confirma le pompier. Et des voitures piégées sur Trafalgar Square et devant le collège de Wooldburough Lane. Pour l'instant.

- Ils savaient où frapper pour faire mal, nota le policier avec frustration. Une équipe de la scientifique va venir sur les lieux de l'impact pour récupérer un maximum de débris de l'engin utilisé, il faudra leur facilité le travail.

- Bien sûr. J'espère que vous les coincerez.

- Vous pouvez en être sûr. »

ooOoo

John essuya son front moite d'un revers de la main en soupirant. Il était épuisé et cela ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Toujours plus de monde arrivait, rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer ce flot de blessés. Et lui se sentait tellement impuissant. Depuis des heures cette même routine dans cet hôpital de fortune installé au beau milieu de la rue. Stabiliser sur place les plus touchés avant de les transporter vers l'un des hôpitaux de la ville, tous plus débordés les uns que les autres, soulager au mieux ceux qui étaient condamnés, et soigner enfin les cas les plus légers. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans ces foutus antennes de soins sur le front Afghan. Là-bas non plus il ne se sentait guère utile tant la mort était partout. Mais là-bas justement c'était la guerre, c'était… normal. Enfin, autant que puissent être normaux de tels actes de violences et leurs conséquences dramatiques. Ici, à deux pas d'une station de métro jusque-là si animée, de laquelle il ne restait désormais pas grand chose, c'était irréel. Pire, indécent. Aujourd'hui l'homme s'était montré sous son pire jour, ne semant que mort et désolation. Lui tentait de réparer modestement les dégâts, autant qu'il le pouvait à tout le moins, et dieu sait si ce n'était pas grand chose.

« Docteur Watson ! s'écria la jeune femme qui lui servait d'infirmière – pourtant au vu de son âge elle n'avait certainement pas commencé sa formation depuis bien longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche, d'autant qu'elle ne rechignait pas à la tâche. On en emmène un autre, trouvé dans ce qu'il reste de la rame de métro. »

John eut un regard désolé vers la silhouette pitoyable qui gisait sur un brancard porté par deux volontaires couverts d'une poussière grise rendant le tableau plus dramatique encore.

« Il a les deux jambes sectionnées au niveau de cuisses ainsi qu'une perforation du thorax », reprit la jeune femme dans un souffle.

Le blond l'avait remarqué de lui-même. Un regard vers les deux yeux grands ouverts qui semblaient fixer le néant, la peau du visage semblable à du parchemin vieilli et il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait déjà. Pour celui-ci il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, à part soulager, encore et toujours. Il s'empressa d'injecter la morphine tout en grognant contre ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne le lâchait pas. Peut-être que dans un bloc opératoire suréquipé et stérile cette pauvre âme aurait eu une chance, mais ici au beau milieu du chaos c'était perdu d'avance.

Une déflagration retenti à proximité, il se jeta instinctivement à terre de même que tous autour de lui, le sang pulsant douloureusement dans ses artères. Mais ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une conduite de gaz, encore une. A se demander ce que fichaient les autorités pour ne pas avoir encore coupé toutes les arrivées. La tension était palpable. Il faut dire que la situation ne prêtait guère à se sentir en sécurité. Coupés du monde quoi qu'au cœur d'une telle métropole moderne, les nouvelles arrivaient au compte-gouttes. Quatre explosions, suivis une heure après par deux autres, plus dramatiques si c'est possible. Le London Bridge Hospital avait été visé alors même que les blessés y arrivaient en nombre, et dans le même temps une rue adjacente à Baker Street avait été soufflé, rendant plus difficile l'accès des véhicules de secours. Depuis, tous semblaient attendre un autre drame, pouvant toucher n'importe qui à tout moment. C'était loin d'être rassurant.

Et ce fichu réseau téléphonique qui était toujours saturé. John, après avoir entendu que Scotland Yard avait été touché, n'avait pu joindre Greg. Il était depuis lors terrorisé, se demandant régulièrement par quel miracle il pouvait encore se concentrer sur son travail. Imaginer son compagnon mort dans un coin, enseveli quelque part, seul… Et personne pour le prévenir ensuite car tous ignoraient le lien qui unissait les deux hommes. Pour la première fois John comprenait l'absurdité d'un tel secret. Mais revenir en arrière, faire le bon choix cette fois, semblait impossible. Alors il patientait, espérant, tout en agissant de son mieux.

Même Sherlock avait disparu. Les premières heures, il s'était montré utile, comme si cette détresse était parvenue à le toucher. Il avait assisté John au mieux avant de se joindre aux équipes de recherche qui fouillaient les décombres. Le médecin appréciait cette démarche, même s'il était certain que le détective aurait souhaité faire quelque chose de plus utile. Puis une berline noire était arrivée, venant le plus près possible. Mycroft et son éternel parapluie en étaient sortis et les deux frères s'étaient entretenus un moment loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Puis Sherlock s'était éclipsé sans une explication à la suite de son aîné. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il était désormais dans son élément et John se prit à espérer qu'il s'occupe justement de coincer les responsable de tout ce gâchis.

Le médecin accepta avec gratitude la bouteille tendue par l'un des nombreux anonymes qui étaient venus donner un coup de main. Cruelle ironie, dans un moment pareil l'humanité se dévoilait sous son meilleur jour, après avoir fait preuve du pire. D'un côté certains tuaient sans scrupule des innocents et de l'autre d'autres venaient en aide à des inconnus dans le besoin. Après s'être désaltéré, Watson ferma un instant les yeux, autant pour méditer sur cette idée que souffler un peu. Il se sentait épuisé au-delà de toute limite. Son entraînement militaire ni la guerre n'auraient pu le préparer à cela. Rien ne pouvait préparer qui que ce soit à cela en fait.

Avec un soupir de lassitude il se saisit de son téléphone décidément trop silencieux. Avec espoir il tenta une nouvelle fois de joindre son compagnon et ne put retenir un soupir de frustration en constatant ce nouvel échec. L'incertitude était pire que tout. Ne pas savoir comment allait Greg, s'il était seulement toujours vivant…

ooOoo

De retour à Scotland Yard, ou plutôt au QG temporaire qui avait été installé à proximité du bâtiment endommagé, Lestrade retira son gilet pare-balles en esquissant un petit sourire satisfait. Le MI-5 prenait désormais le relai pour l'interrogatoire, musclé sans doute mais ça n'était pas son problème, et s'en attribuerait ensuite le mérite. Détail pourtant sans importance. Des hommes allaient payer pour leurs actes, c'était là l'essentiel et le policier se sentait fier d'avoir pu contribuer à cela.

L'enquête avait commencé au plus vite après le drame. La rapidité était la clé dans un moment pareil. Les dossiers de la police et des services secrets avaient été épluchés pour dresser la liste des personnes jugées radicales, militantes ou simplement acoquinées à des groupuscules louches. La liste était terriblement longue, beaucoup d'entre eux déjà sous surveillance, mais elle n'était certainement exhaustive. Et puis ils avaient eu un tuyau, un nom, provenant apparemment d'un fonctionnaire très bien placé au sein du gouvernement. Quelque chose disait à Greg que ce fonctionnaire tombé à pique n'était personne d'autre que Mycroft Holmes. Comment il avait fait, mystère, mais c'était rassurant dans un moment pareil que certaines choses ne changent pas.

L'information était évidemment fiable et les forces de l'ordre avaient fait un beau coup de filet, arrêtant du même coup plusieurs des membres responsables des attentats. Greg comme tout un chacun avait songé en amont qu'il s'agissait de ressortissants du Moyen-Orient, il n'en était rien. Des Anglais purs et durs, anarchistes qui ne se reconnaissaient que dans le chaos. Incompréhensible ! Et pourtant les faits étaient là. Certains n'avaient même pas hésité à se sacrifier simplement pour imposer leurs idées. C'était effrayant de découvrir qu'ils avaient eu tellement de facilité à agir, si tout le monde en faisant autant que se passerait-il ? Greg aimait son pays, était fier de le servir et souffrait comme en ce moment lorsqu'il était attaqué.

Jetant un regard à son portable qui ne voulait pas se décider à sonner, il se décida enfin à agir. Il avait de toute façon fait son devoir, le reste n'était plus de son ressort. Il avait fait son travail, les blessés sur place avaient été évacués, il était près de minuit et il pouvait enfin s'éloigner sans avoir à culpabiliser. Lors d'une discussion avec l'un des responsables des équipes de secours, il avait appris qu'une antenne de soins provisoire avait été installée sur Marylebone Street, au plus près de la station de Baker Street. Pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute, si John était en vie, et Lestrade se refusait à imaginer le contraire, s'il était en état de venir en aide à son prochain, alors ce serait là qu'il le trouverait.

Profiter de ce que l'état d'alerte avait été abaissé d'un cran après des heures sans nouveau drame, permettant ainsi aux voitures non officielles de circuler sur certains axes, il fila dans son propre véhicule pour traverser cette partie de la ville sinistrée qui le séparait de son compagnon. Tandis qu'il roulait, partout, dans chaque rue, chaque quartier, les mêmes scènes surréalistes s'offraient à lui. Fini les piétons pressés, les touristes brandissant leurs appareils photos, partout les gens étaient amassés, immobiles, dans une attitude proche du recueillement, comme s'ils avaient besoin de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Londres était blessée, les Anglais étaient traumatisés. Et il faudrait du temps pour que la vie telle que tous la connaissaient revienne à la normale.

Le policier fut finalement arrêté par un barrage de police à hauteur d'Oxford Street et badge ou pas, rien n'y fit, les hommes, ses hommes, faisaient leur travail, ce dont il éprouva une certaine fierté malgré les circonstances. Il abandonna donc sa voiture et remonta le reste de Baker Street à pieds, mû par autant d'impatience que de crainte. A présent qu'il touchait au but, des sentiments contradictoires montaient en lui, avec pourtant une certitude, s'il perdait John alors plus rien n'aurait de sens.

Les quelques minutes de trajet lui parurent durer une éternité. Ici comme près de Scotland Yard tout autour de lui c'était une vision d'horreur mais cette fois il n'y prêta guère d'attention, égoïstement toutes ses pensées tournées vers autre chose.

Arrivant à hauteur de Marylebone Street, il faut surpris par les moyens mis en place. Sur la route, jusque devant le musée de Madame Tussaud, se dressaient tentes, matériel médical et brancard, tandis que l'animation régnait de toute part, le tout sous l'éclairage agressif de quelques projecteurs. Si comme ailleurs cela avait été l'enfer à n'en pas douter, les choses semblaient se stabiliser. Les blessés qu'il pouvait voir installés là, dieu merci il ne pleuvait pas, ne donnait pas l'impression d'être trop mal en point. Et si le personnel improvisé semblait bel et bien fatigué, au moins pouvait-il désormais agir à son rythme.

Et soudain il vit John ! Occupé, un dossier à la main, à donner des consignes à une toute jeune fille. Il était couvert de poussière, semblait au bord de l'effondrement, dans ses yeux brillait cette douleur que d'habitude Greg ne lui voyait que lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, bref le blond semblait avoir traverser le pire, mais il était bien là, bien vivant.

John leva enfin la tête dans sa direction et lorsque le regard se croisèrent il esquissa un sourire, un sourire beau comme Greg n'en avait jamais vu, avant tout bonnement d'éclater de rire. Le policier l'imita puis il s'élança à sa rencontre. Ils riaient encore quand ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, de ce rire nerveux qui permettait d'évacuer au moins une partie de leur tension. En même temps John sentit couler ses larmes, mélange de soulagement et de peine, qu'il ne parvint à retenir. Comment être heureux dans un moment pareil ? C'était absurde et en même temps tellement bon. S'écartant légèrement de son compagnon il prit son visage entre ses mains tout en le fixant intensément, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, que Lestrade était bien là. Il avait eu si peur, craint le pire tellement souvent au cours de la journée tandis qu'il voyait tous ces inconnus mourir, qu'il ne parvenait à croire à sa chance. C'était irréel. Un note de grâce au milieu de ce chaos, c'était presque top beau.

Puis il remarqua la coupure sur le front de Greg. Inquiet, il l'examina d'un œil expert mais l'autre saisit ses mains dans les siennes.

« C'est rien du tout, laisse.

- J'ai eu si peur », parvint enfin à articuler le médecin, une boule dans la gorge.

Greg hocha la tête puis l'attira au plus près, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant ce baiser à sa juste valeur. L'échange en lui-même n'avait rien de nouveau, mais la force des sentiments n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Comprenant à quel point tout ce qu'ils vivaient, partageaient, était fragile, précieux. Ils ne voulaient plus rien sacrifier, remettre au lendemain.

Relevant les yeux lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Greg eut un petit rire nerveux. A une dizaine de mètres de là, les deux Holmes, plantés côte à côte, les fixaient avec le plus grand intérêt.

« Hum John, tu hésitais à tout dire à Sherlock nous concernant, je crois que ce ne sera plus nécessaire à présent. »

Le policier vit son compagnon se retourner avec curiosité et en éprouva de l'inquiétude. Comment John allait-il réagir à cette découverte ? Quand Sherlock était impliqué rien n'était jamais évident. Pourtant le haussement d'épaules du médecin eut tôt fait de le rassurer. Et lorsqu'il lui fit à nouveau face, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, Greg comprit qu'il n'aurait plus jamais rien à craindre.

« Peu importe, souffla le blond. De toute façon j'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'il savait déjà tout. »

Et quand bien même d'ailleurs, songea-t-il en reprenant place entre les bras accueillants. Il avait été témoin du pire aujourd'hui, réalisant avec violence, comme lorsqu'il était sur le front, combien tout pouvait voler en éclats en quelques infimes secondes. Pour cela et pour cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec autant de force, il n'aurait plus d'hésitation. Il allait épouser Greg et construirait à ses côtés cette vie à deux qu'il avait si longtemps espérée quoi qu'en le craignant tellement.

« A présent il n'a plus le choix, il devra accepter de me partager », dit-il en référence au grand dadais qui les fixait toujours.

Greg hocha la tête, plus prêt que jamais lui aussi à cette concession. Il se sentait inexplicablement serein, avec l'avenir devant lui.

**THE END.**


End file.
